


Date Night

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's thought of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 198

The Master, he noticed, had done a very thorough job, prepared for every eventuality. 

From separating him from Jo and laying the trap that had ended up with him in shackles (filed just round enough that they would bruise, but not cut the skin, very thoughtful of him) to the fact that every thrust was hitting him in _exactly_ the right spot, and if that wasn't enough to get him over the edge, the bench was draped across had just enough give to provide extra stimulation.

When the Master decided that they needed a date, he left nothing to chance.


End file.
